<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Omega Passion by Murderous_Intentions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595576">The Omega Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderous_Intentions/pseuds/Murderous_Intentions'>Murderous_Intentions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, could be considered rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderous_Intentions/pseuds/Murderous_Intentions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort may have lost the battle at Hogwarts, but he gained something far more valuable, Harry Potter, in the thrones of heat... Victory, it seems, does not have to be won on the battlefield after all.</p>
<p>(Inspired by the now removed fanfiction: If the Fruit is Ripe Enough)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Voldemort/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Omega Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pleasure coursed through him. He had failed tonight, yes, Hogwarts was still standing: as well as Albus Dumbledore, but hope was creeping upon him. Victory was tanging on his tongue. Lord Voldemort swept through Malfoy Manor, ignoring the bowing and mummering, going straight for a blanked-faced Lucius Malfoy. </p>
<p>“Where is the boy?” Voldemort demanded sharply, treads of worrying erupting through his chest. “I told you to chain him down in the throne room.” Surely they hadn’t lost Potter, even with his unnerving luck, this quickly. </p>
<p>“Yes, well, there is a slight complication, my Lord. He was moved to the cells.” Lucius bowed his head, body stiff, awaiting a standard crucio for disobeying his lord. Voldemort, however, leaned back on his hills and hissed. </p>
<p>“Why?” The word was nearly spoken in parseltongue. </p>
<p>“It’s best if you see for yourself, my Lord..” Lucius spun around and marched determinedly to the cellars. The cellars where deep unground; the lighting was poor, and the air chilling, but both men walked quickly and silently. Stepping off the stairs Voldemort narrowed his eyes on a tense Narcissa Malfoy. </p>
<p>The complication was known once the door to the cellar was opened: Harry Potter was in heat splayed out on the bed naked, moaning. One of his hands was pressing instant fingers into his dripping arsehole, whilst the other was stroking his hard cock, but the orgasm he had was a frustrating one, sending Potter rolling onto his stomach with a moan of pain, his cock still just as hard as it was seconds ago, his arsehole dripping even more of the clear, intoxicating, aroma that was filling the air. Harry Potter was an omega. </p>
<p>The chill of the cellars left Voldemort at once as heat boiled inside of him. The air was thick with the smell of heat; citrus, sage, something sweet; perhaps honey, was wafting into Voldemort’s nose, as well as the unforgettable scent of ripe, unmated, Omega. </p>
<p>“Leave.” Voldemort ordered the Malfoy’s, not turning to see if his order was followed, he knew it was. SilentlyVoldemort approached The Boy Who Lived; a smirk slowly stretching across his face. With only half a thought Voldemort dropped his monstrous appearance; gone was the pasty white skin, slitted nose, and wraith-like features and in its place was that of Tom Riddle; dark brownish-black hair, strong nose, crimson red eyes, and tanned skin. Voldemort had no need for glamours. Not here at least.</p>
<p>“A-alpha?” Potter whimpered, suddenly realizing that relief was a mere foot away, and unable to stop words from spilling from his bright red lips, “Fuck me, please, please, Alpha…” Potter shifted, lifting his hips up, face hiding against the bed, legs shaking. Presenting himself to Voldemort desperately. He had to have been in heat for some time. </p>
<p>“Oh, I will, little omega.” Voldemort chuckled darkly, he was no rapist but he could not consider this rape; this was not a body whose boundaries he would ever respect. Shifting to kneel behind Potter, his robes vanishing, Voldemort swiped his thumb at Potter’s arsehole, leaving the boy crying out in pleasure, rocking thin hips backwards, trying to impale himself on the measly offering. Potter was tight, offering decent resistance, even with his shifting hips and clear fluid leaking out of him.</p>
<p>Harry jerked, gasping, when a hand whacked his arse hard, whimpering he pressed his face into the sheets to try and control the urge to rock backwards on the finger pressing into him. He needed it, he needed it, he needed it. “Omega?” The Alpha suddenly said, “Tell me, how many Alpha’s had their knots in you?” </p>
<p>Harry choked, gasping, out, “None, none, only you, please Alpha, please knot me, please.” He would have kept begging but suddenly the Alpha grabbed his hips in a punishing grip. “Only me? Would you like to be my Omega? Would you like for me to claim you?” The Alpha purred, leaning over him, and Harry could feel the ghost of teeth tracing the back of his neck. Somewhere, deep in the back of Harry’s mind, was screaming no, but with the smell of Alpha in the air, and the burning fire through his veins, Harry submitted.</p>
<p>“Bite me, ohmerlinoh please, Alpha. I’ll do anything -” Harry moaned, and suddenly pressure was against his arsehole, the weight of the Alpha holding him down, Harry’s legs shook with the strain of staying upright, but he had to be good for his Alpha, and he needed it. Gasping, Harry rocked backwards, feeling his Alpha sinking into him. </p>
<p>It hurt, but the pain was chasing away the fire, so Harry whimpered, and pressed back harder, lifting his hips and arching his back further. “Yes, oh yes, Alpha.” The Alpha adjusted his grip, before slamming down into him as hard as he could, making pain and pleasure curl along Harry’s spine. Panting, Harry could only focus on the Alpha, on his cock, on shifting his hips and cranking his neck.</p>
<p>This is what he had needed. This was the relief for the fire, for the pain, his Alpha pressing into him, forcing him down, roughly jerking his hips up and down. He would have bruises, but Harry couldn’t care about anything but spreading his legs further open, curling his back more, arching his neck so his Alpha could see what a good Omega he was.</p>
<p>“Bite me, oh fuck, oh bite me, bite me, bite me -” Harry could feel the Alpha’s knot growing inside of him, catching on the rim of his arsehole. Every push back inside of him was harder, every pull back offered more resistance. The stretch forced out a hiss of pain, but Harry continued to follow the rocking of his Alpha. He needed it. He needed to be knotted, to be bred, to be claimed. </p>
<p>“Come for me, Omega. Now.” Harry climaxed on his Alpha’s cock, hot white flashes crossing his vision as his Alpha held his hips still, forcing his knot into his arsehole, which finally gave in as Harry arched his back and cried out, clenching around the knot that was locking him to his Alpha. Hot spurts of cum emptied into him, just as teeth brushed his neck, and Harry tilted his head showing off his milky white throat; allowing teeth to sink into his flesh and mark him permanently. </p>
<p>Panting, Harry moaned, the fire that was burning through his body had eased - temporarily. Blinking past tears Harry fell onto the bed, shaking, unconsciously tightening his arsehole around the knot inside of him. For a second Harry floated. He could feel the bond snapping inside of him, linking him to his Alpha; could feel the hot cum gushing into his body, soothing the fire, and perhaps giving him a pup. </p>
<p>The Alpha’s knot began to shrink and blinding fear was slowly seeping into him. Musk, cedarwood, patchouli; not Hogwarts. Dimly Harry recalled the yelling, the flashing colors of spells, of someone leaning over him in his isolated hospital room used for his heats, grabbing him, taking him away from Hogwarts...</p>
<p>“No, oh no.” Harry whimpered, freezing in place, as ice cold fear shot through his bloodstream.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, you are mine, Harry Potter.” Voldemort. Voldemort chuckled behind him, tightening his grip on him, Voldemort had sunk his teeth into his neck and placed a collar so much more permanent than any spell, potion, or metal could have been. “You have given me the war, your body, England, the world. Such a precious Omega you are, Potter.” </p>
<p>Gasping Harry turned his head, ignoring the throbbing in his neck, to face the monster that had destroyed his family, butchered his friends, raped him - and found himself looking into crimson eyes, framed with dark eyebrows, thick eyelashes. Harry’s breath caught, as he lifted his hand to touch silky dark chocolate hair. Tom Riddle, Harry whimpered, suddenly overwhelmed by memories of the Tom Riddle he had met and fallen for, the one that lived inside a dairy that he destroyed when he was twelve...</p>
<p>“Do you like this body, Omega?” Harry blinked, and blushed, as Tom shifted, sinking his cock even further into him. Whimpering Harry nodded. The heat was returning, wiping away traces of the cold, of the fear. </p>
<p>“Give me pups, Alpha.” Harry begged, “Please, I want you to breed me.” Harry was spun, rapidly, back onto his stomach, legs bearing the weight of his Alpha once again. Harry moaned. The war was lost. England was lost. But he had his Alpha and his Alpha was pressing his cock into him again, teeth scraping his sore mating mark, hands bruising his hips.</p>
<p>“I’ll breed you, Omega.” His Alpha growled, and Harry whined, pressing his face into the bed sheets once more. He had his Alpha, and his knot, his mark, and Harry would have his Alpha’s children, therefore everything had to be right in the world. </p>
<p>Panting, Harry Potter gave himself to Tom Riddle, like he had wanted to do five years ago.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>